


Robin Redbreast in a Cage

by CloakedSparrow



Series: Collected Bat-Family Stories [2]
Category: Bat Family (DCU), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Children, Bat Family, Batdad, Father-Son Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Kidnapping, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Protective Bruce, Surrogate Aunt Diana, Surrogate Uncle Clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: A Robin Redbreast in a cage puts all Heaven in a Rage.-William Blake.They might be a different Trinity, one that operates out of Earth (and sometimes space), but it is still unwise to mess with their Robin. An up and coming crime lord learns this the hard way.





	Robin Redbreast in a Cage

An up and coming crime lord desires to expand his business into Gotham city. There is really only one problem he faces: Batman.

Unlike the others before him, this crime lord decides he’ll tackle the Bat problem head on. So he hires some costumed psycho mercenary to kidnap Robin by any means necessary, figuring he can use the kid as leverage to get Batman to approach this with a cool head. Then they can discuss business and he’s sure they’ll work something out. After all, his is a very lucrative line of work and all those Bat-gadgets can’t come cheap.

The crime lord gets his kidnapped Robin, a little worse for wear, but the kid fights criminals and psychos all night long, a broken arm and a few cracked ribs can’t be the worst he’s experienced. He’ll be fine and Batman will see that this adversary means business. He expects the meeting to be over more quickly now.

He does not expect the full wrath of the Justice League’s ‘Trinity’ to come down upon him and his men, most of whom give up quickly when they realize they’ve crossed a line they didn’t know had been drawn.

Later, when Gordon comes to take his statement in the hospital, after hours of surgery setting bones (Batman doesn’t kill but he was more brutal than anyone had ever seen before), the crime lord confesses to everything he has ever done. He promises he will give Gordon any further information he requires as long as he will lock him up in the most secure cell Gotham has. It’s the only way he’ll ever feel safe again.

Meanwhile, at Wayne Manor, Alfred and Dr Thompkins take care of Dick. Afterwards, no one makes a comment when Bruce takes the boy to his own room instead of Dick’s, claiming that its more practical to keep him close in case he needs further medical attention during the night (as if Alfred has ever failed to be awoken by the chiming of a silver bell). They also make no comment when Alfred prepares rooms for Clark and Diana to stay the night ‘since its getting rather late’ as if they can’t just fly home in a matter of minutes. No one even bothers to acknowledge the rumors that The Flash has been seen patrolling Gotham that night in Batman’s place.

A few hours later, with pain medication and antibiotics running through him, tucked into his adopted father’s bed with the man himself within reach, radiating warmth and protection, and knowing that the rest of his surrogate family is there if he or Bruce needs them, Dick sleeps soundly. He feels perfectly safe.


End file.
